Eles não têm preço
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: A humanidade tem o péssimo hábito de dar um preço para tudo. Mas eles são tão valiosos, tão especiais, únicos em sua bondade, que nem mesmo o Universo seria um bom pagamento. E eles não o querem. Song: Price Tag, de Jessie J. SS don't belongs to me. Sad.


_**Eles não têm preço.**_

**(Are) you ready? **- _**Você está pronto?**_

**Seems like everybody's got a price **- _**Parece que todo mundo tem um preço**_

**I wonder how they sleep at night **- _**Gostaria de saber como eles dormem à noite**_

**When the sale comes first **- _**Quando a venda vem primeiro**_

**And the truth comes second **- _**E a verdade em segundo**_

**Just stop for a minute and **- _**Apenas pare por um minuto e**_

**Smile** - _**Sorria**_

**Why is everybody so serious? **- _**Por que todos estão tão sérios?**_

**Acting so damn mysterious **- _**Agindo de forma tão misteriosa**_

**You got your shades on your eyes **- _**Vocês, com ambição no olhar**_

**And your heels so high **- _**E seus saltos tão altos**_

**That you can't even have a good time **- _**Que sequer podem ter alguma diversão**_

Chegaram àquele orfanato quando eram ainda muito pequenos. O mais velho, de cabelos azuis e revoltos, protegia sempre o mais novo, pouco mais que um bebê, de cabelos e olhos esverdeados. Um dependia do outro. Um amava o outro. Ambos estavam assustados demais com o grande mundo que deviam encarar, agora sem os colegas do antigo abrigo em que viviam.

**Everybody look to their left (yeah) **- _**Todos olham para a esquerda (yeah)**_

**Everybody look to their right (ha) **- _**Todos olham para a direita (ha)**_

**Can you feel that (yeah) **- _**Pode sentir isso?**_

**Well pay them with love tonight **- _**Bem, pague a eles com amor hoje**_

**It's not about the money, money, money **- _**Não é sobre o dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro**_

**We don't need your money, money, money **- _**Não precisamos do seu dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro**_

**We just wanna make the world dance **- _**Só queremos fazer o mundo dançar**_

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_

Perderam a mãe cedo demais; ela pereceu no parto do mais jovem. Ele, portanto, sequer viu o rosto daquela que deu-lhe o mais precioso bem de todos: a vida. Agora, num prédio novinho e cheio de crianças que eles jamais viram antes, tudo parecia ainda mais assustador e opressor: deviam ser obedientes, tinham a obrigação de fazer tudo certo, já que eram pessoalmente protegidos por um tal de senhor Kido. Quem era este? Não sabiam. Só tinham a certeza de não ser um parente; se fosse, já teriam sido adotados por ele. Os dias tornavam-se noites mais rápido do que eles gostariam, e tinham medo da separação causada por alguma futura adoção. Os dois eram crianças lindas, claro, porém o mais novo já havia atraído a atenção de alguns casais.

**Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching **- _**Não é sobre a grana, grana**_

**Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling **- _**Não é sobre as jóias, jóias**_

**Wanna make the world dance **- _**Queremos fazer o mundo dançar**_

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_

**We need to take it back in time - **_**Precisamos voltar no tempo**_

**When music made us all unite - **_**Quando a música nos tornava unidos**_

**And it wasn't low blows and video hoes - **_**E não era só dançar até o chão e clipes com vadias**_

**Am I the only one gettin'... tired? - **_**Eu sou o único ficando... cansado?**_

Eles não sabiam o porquê da diretora do orfanato dizer que nenhum poderia ser adotado, mas agradeciam por isso. Em suasalmas inocentes, não sabiam o que o futuro lhes reservara. E assim, poucos anos passaram-se. Quando já estavam acostumados com a rotina do local, criado novas amizades e começado numa nova escola, eles foram novamente realocados. O misterioso senhor Kido mandara buscá-los para que ele mesmo pudesse garantir a criação e a educação de ambos. Não tinham motivo para negar, já que iriam juntos. Ao chegar no local, viram muitos outros meninos lá. A maioria na faixa etária domais velho. No entanto, alguns também deram-se bem com o caçula, por serem tão jovem quanto ele.

**Why is everybody so obsessed **- _**Por que todos estão tão obcecados?**_

**Money can't buy us happiness **- _**Dinheiro não compra nossa felicidade**_

**If we all slow down and enjoy right now **- _**Se todos nós desacelerarmos e aproveitarmos mais**_

**Guarantee we'll be feelin' all right **- _**Garanto que nos sentiremos melhores**_

**Everybody look to their left (yeah) **- _**Todos olham para a esquerda (yeah)**_

**Everybody look to their right (ha) **- _**Todos olham para a direita (ha)**_

**Can you feel that (yeah) **- _**Pode sentir isso?**_

**Well pay them with love tonight **- _**Bem, pague a eles com amor hoje**_

Não eram três ou quatro. Eram dezenas. Tantos, que os irmãos ainda não conseguiam contar. O homem alto e careca disse que haviam cem garotos, todos com o mesmo futuro deles dois. Que futuro? Eles não teriam resposta naquele dia, que passou depressa demais. Foram condicionados fisicamente, em treinamentos árduos demais, e que, ainda assim, não seriam comparados com o que viria. O mais novo já sabia que seria separado do mais velho, e era isso o que mais temia. Este medo chegou cedo, com o sorteio dos locais de treinamento de cada menino ali presente. O mais novo tirou o pior lugar possível, e o mais velho decidiu ir em seu lugar.

**It's not about the money, money, money **- _**Não é sobre o dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro**_

**We don't need your money, money, money **- _**Não precisamos do seu dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro**_

**We just wanna make the world dance **- _**Só queremos fazer o mundo dançar**_

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_

**Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching **- _**Não é sobre a grana, grana**_

**Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling **- _**Não é sobre as jóias, jóias**_

**Wanna make the world dance **- _**Queremos fazer o mundo dançar**_

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_

No dia da separação, as lágrimas foram mais fortes, e os abraços mais apertados. Dor pior que aquela, só a que veio com as palavras cruéis, porém verdadeiras de Tatsumi, o capanga sem cabelos: só foram acolhidos por serem jovem e saudáveis; dariam bons lucros ao senhor Kido. Lucro. Eram mercadoria sendo vendida. Tendo esta certeza, os dois proteram que voltariam com as sagradas armaduras de bronze, e que não venderiam-se às vontades de um velho senil e sua netinha mimada e arrogante.

**Yeah yeah**

**Well, keep the price tag **- _**Bem, mantenha a etiqueta do preço**_

**And take the cash back **- _**E pegue o dinheiro de volta **_

**Just give me six streams and a half stack **- _**Dê-me só seis cordas e um amplificador**_

**And you can keep the cars **- _**E pode ficar com os carros**_

**Leave me the garage **- _**Deixe-me a garagem**_

**And all I **- _**E tudo o que eu**_

**Yes all I need are keys and guitars **- _**É, tudo o que preciso são as chaves e as guitarras**_

**And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to mars **- _**E adivinha só, em 30 segundos, vou à Marte**_

**Yes we leaving across these undefinable odds **- _**Sim, iremos contra estas probabilidades invencíveis**_

**Its like this man, you can't put a price on life **- _**É como este homem, você não pode colocar um preço na vida**_

**We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night **- _**Fazemos por amor, então lutamos e nos sacrificamos todas as noites**_

Anos foram embora tão depressa quanto a areia que escorre por uma ampulheta. Aquele menino, sempre protegido pelo irmão mais velho, tornou-se um belo rapaz, admirado e cobiçado por muitas jovens no Japão, que viam-no toda semana, através da Guerra Galática, evento em que ele participava com sua armadura de Andrômeda. Não vendia-se, não aceitava o dinheiro que "tinha direito" pelas vitórias em suas lutas; usava a popularidade do torneio, na esperança de que seu irmão mais velho o visse e soubesse que ele estava bem, esperando por seu retorno.

**So we ain't gon' stumble and fall never **- _**Portanto, não vamos tropeçar e cair nunca **_

**Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh **- _**Esperando para ver um sinal de derrota uh uh**_

**So we gon' keep everyone moving their feet **- _**Então, nós vamos fazer todos mexerem os pés**_

**So bring back the beat and then everyone sing **- _**Então, traga a batida de volta e todos cantam**_

**It's not about **- _**Não é sobre**_

**It's not about the money, money, money **- _**Não é sobre o dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro**_

**We don't need your money, money, money **- _**Não precisamos do seu dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro**_

**We just wanna make the world dance **- _**Só queremos fazer o mundo dançar**_

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_

**Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching **- _**Não é sobre a grana, grana**_

**Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling **- _**Não é sobre as jóias, jóias**_

**Wanna make the world dance **- _**Queremos fazer o mundo dançar**_

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_

O irmão mais velho chegou, tentou matá-lo, roubou a armadura de Sagitário,foi alvo das lutas do mais novo e seus amigos, morreu, voltou como a Fênix que representava com sua armadura e passou a lutar ao lado de seu irmão e dos novos amigos. Não por glória, ou fama, ou riquezas sem fim. Tanto os irmãos quanto seus amigos só queriam a paz no mundo. Um desejo tão simples e humilde, e ainda assim quase impossível de ser realizado.

**It's not about the money, money, money **- _**Não é sobre o dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro**_

**We don't need your money, money, money **- _**Não precisamos do seu dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro**_

**We just wanna make the world dance **- _**Só queremos fazer o mundo dançar**_

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_

**Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching **- _**Não é sobre a grana, grana**_

**Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling **- _**Não é sobre as jóias, jóias**_

**Wanna make the world dance **- _**Queremos fazer o mundo dançar**_

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_

Porque não são só os deuses malignos que fazem loucuras para acabar com este planeta maravilhoso em que todos vivem. De acordo com um desses rapazes que foi obrigado a deixar o Japão, treinar e voltar como cavaleiro, o pior inimido do ser humano é ele próprio. O que estas divindades que eles enfrentam fazem nãoalcança a metade da crueldade e da ambição que o homem é capaz de ter. Os irmãos não entendem como tão poucos concentram quase toda a riqueza mundial, enquanto a maioria padece de fome, de sede, doente ou assassinada. Também não compreendem como as pessoas ricas querem ficar cada vez mais ricas, quando garotos simples como eles dois não precisam de nada ostensivo para sobreviver e - melhor ainda - serem felizes, cada um a seu modo. Todos os rapazes que voltaram como cavaleiros são muito diferentes entre si, mas são unânimes em uma afirmação: o homem precisa parar de ser tão egoísta e começar e pensar no coletivo. Afinal, ele não pe o centro do Universo.

**Yeah yeah, oo-oooh**

**Forget about the price tag **- _**Esqueça a etiqueta de preço**_


End file.
